It was like any ordinary day
by Vegetagirl
Summary: Yaoi-Please read not for the youngsters


It was like any ordinary day, Goku was out sparring with Vegeta, and Goku got bored all of a sudden and then something struck him odd when he approached the Almighty Prince of Sayians. "Vegeta, does something seem strange to you?" 

"Kakarott, everything seems strange to you." "That's not what I mean, I mean I feel funny all of a sudden". 

"Well what ever it is, I don't want anything to do with it." "Geez, don't have a cow, Vegeta". 

"Well, don't come to me with your complaints, I'm not your doctor". 

Then Goku had the sudden urge to scare Vegeta half out of his mind. He dug into the dirt he walked across and pulled out a handful of worms. 

He walked up to Vegeta, when his back was towards him and decided to put the worms in Vegeta's spandex suit. Vegeta jumped up and down trying to get the worms out of his tight fitted suit. 

He screamed as he ran to Capsule Corp. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU KAKAROTT!!!!" Vegeta ran so fast he knocked Bulma on her butt. 

"What the hell is going on here?" Goku couldn't stop laughing to answer Bulma, who was busy getting up from off the floor. "Goku, what did you do to Vegeta?" 

"Well, Bulma, let me put it like this, he won't come outside for a while". "And what does that suppose to mean?" " I kinda of played a practical joke on him.

I put some worms down his suit". "YOU DID WHAT?" Gosh I got bored, and I played a joke on him". "That was a cruel joke Goku, I mean you already know that he doesn't like worms, remember, like Majin Buu". 

"I am really truly sorry for what I done, but you should have seen his face it was priceless"? Goku chuckled " I don't see anything funny about what you did, but then again I kinda of missed it". "I'm sorry, where was I. 

Oh yeah, you are really going to have to do some sucking up" "Yeah, I know, so how do I make it up to him?" "Well, for one thing you have to apologize to him and second you have to take him to dinner, make him dinner, however you want to do it". 

"Gosh, I don't have any money to take him out to dinner, so I guess I have to make him dinner here. "What did I do to him that would make him put those disgusting worms down my back"? "All we were doing is sparring and he wants once again to make friends with those nasty creatures, I will never come out of this room, if my life depended on it". Vegeta cried. 

"Now Goku, you march right up there and apologize to him". "Man, do I have to, he probably hates me right about now". "Well the saying goes, you make your bed, you lie in it". Bulma said as she pushed Goku into the direction to Vegeta's bedroom.

Goku headed up to Vegeta's room and knocked lightly on the door. "Vegeta, please come out, I really didn't mean to do what I did, I just wanted to see you loosen up for a change, and stop being so grouchy". 

"Kakarott, if you value your life I suggest you leave my house and never come here ever again". Vegeta-sama I am really and truly sorry, I would do anything to make it up to you, please." That caught Vegeta's attention. 

"You would do anything"? "Anything for you Vegeta, but please don't be mad at me". "Alright, I'll come out, but on one condition". "I'm at your service". "Well for starters, you must be my personal servant". "WHAT?" 

"What I didn't make myself clear just now, I said". "I heard you, you didn't have to repeat yourself time and time again, I get the picture". "Good, now go in that kitchen and make me my dinner". 

"That man has lost his damn mind" Goku thought to himself. "Now, I'm hungry". Vegeta demanded. "Little runt, I'll fix his ass" "What was that Kakarott?" 

"Oh nothing Vegeta-sama" Goku headed down to the kitchen to fix his master his dinner. "Shit, I don't know where anything is, let me go ask Bulma. Goku searched for Bulma. "Man, I'm glad I found you, that snot rag you got upstairs wants me to fix him dinner" "Okay, and you want me for?" 

"You know I don't know my way around your kitchen so could you kindly lend me a hand, thanks I really appreciate it" Goku said sarcastically. 

" Watch it, because I don't have to do shit, if your ass wasn't so trifling, you wouldn't be in this mess". "Well, he deserved it, I'm tired of him being holier than thou, "I am the Prince of all Sayins" crap. "Its like he got a steel pole up his ass, and a nose bigger than a pig". 

"Well its not up to you to determine how he should be dealt with, maybe what he needs is a true friend to be there for him, that's all". "Okay, I see your point, I going to play out this little drama, but be prepared for the outcome". "I hope for your sake that will never happen". 

Bulma and Goku headed out to the kitchen, when Trunks and Goten walked in. "Hey dad, is it true what you did to Vegeta-san, man me and Trunks would of never thought to do that to him, we never hear the end of it". "That's why your you and I'm me" "But unfortunately, I have to be Vegeta's, personal servant, for who knows how long". "Dad, this so cool, you get to Vegeta-san personal slave, wow I wonder what reward you'll get". "I know this is my son, but he doesn't have no brains in his skull whatsoever" Goku though. "Well we have to go, got to do some studying, got a test tomorrow, see ya". Exclaimed Trunks. 

"Okay Bulma, what shall we make for the royal prince in the ass" "We aren't making anything, you are, here are the utensils and there's frozen meat in the freezer and check the cupboards for anything else you need, bon appetit". Bulma said as she walked out of the kitchen. 

"Oh man, what am I going to make him, Oh I know let me call ChiChi, no let me not, she just might curse me out". Vegeta suddenly walked into the kitchen, dressed in a t-shirt and blue jeans and walking barefooted. "Well, have you decided what you were going to cook for me?" 

"No, I haven't decided on what to make you, can't talk to you right now I'm busy". "Testy aren't we, well I will just sit here and watch if that's alright with you?" "Sure, this is your house, who am I to tell you where to go in our own house". "Well we know who runs things here, carry on". 

" Arrogant prick, I should fix him dog food". "Well I got myself into this mess, so I got to get myself out. Goku thought. "You know, I kind of like fried chicken with homemade mash potatoes and yellow rice and gravy" "So what you telling me for, if you want those things go to Boston Market" "Kakarrot, you are being mean to me for no apparent reason, other than the fact you were the one who put those disgusting worms down my back" 

"So what I got tired of being your verbal punching bag, "Kakarrot's stupid" or "Lame Brain" I am so sick of it, so what I did justified what you do to me constantly" Suddenly Vegeta's eyes started watering. "What Vegeta's crying, Oh Boo Hoo Hoo" Goku laughed. 

Then all of a sudden a white flash of light came over them. Nobody could not see in front of them, and then it finally cleared, "Kakarrot, what was that?" I don't know Vegeta, I was telling you earlier that I felt funny and you ignored me." Well we have to find out what that was, but first I am hungry, how soon would you be finished?" 

"Oh God Vegeta right now you can't be possibly thinking about your stomach right now." "Aw alright, lets go see if everyone is okay. Then at that moment Vegeta put his two fingers to his forehead and instantly transported to Bulma. "WHAT THE HELL?!!!" Oh its you Vegeta, hey how come you can do that?" "Do what?" "Instant Transmission" 

"Bulma did you hit your head or something?" "No you idiot, you transported yourself right into this bathroom". "You know you're right, I learned Kakarrot's moves, but how?" anyway are you alright?" "Yea, why shouldn't I be?" Well, a flash of light appeared in the kitchen with Kakarrot and myself and I wondered if everyone else has seen it". "Well I didn't see no flashing light, maybe your seeing things". "Onna, you could get on ones nerves, I'm leaving don't worry I didn't see much". Vegeta said as he left the bathroom. "Asshole". "I heard that". Was Vegeta's reply. 

"Well let me walk back to the kitchen, before someone starts asking a thousand and one questions." Vegeta walked back into the kitchen, when Goku stopped what he was doing and asked. "How did you learn how to do that?" "Do What?" "Instant Transmission" "Oh that, you know I don't quite remember, I don't know it just came second nature to me I guess". 

"Well did everyone else see the light?" "No, just you and I seen the light." "Well, I hope your still hungry I just fixed you what you wanted, it didn't take long, so enjoy". It happened to be the very same meal Vegeta asked Goku to make. "My goodness Kakarrot, how did you do this?" "Well I didn't, I do feel bad for putting those worms down your back, and so I used Instant Transmission to go to Boston Market". "Kakarrot, only you could do such things, well you brought a lot so help me eat it. 

"What? You want me to join you?" "No, you just stand there and watch me eat, of course I want you to join me". "Ohayo, I going to eat good tonight." "Okay Kakarrot don't get carried away its only food." "Its not only food, its Boston Market" Vegeta slides his hand down his face. They ate everything from fried chicken to apple pie. "Wow Vegeta I'm Stuffed" "WHAT?!!!" Vegeta cleaned out his ears. "Did you just say that you are full?" "Yea Vegeta I did say that" "Kakarrot I tell you what you don't have to be my slave any longer." "Vegeta, I kinda use to you ordering me around" 

"Kakarrot, you are a quite the gentleman, you don't need to be order about, you always were by my side and I never questioned your loyalty to me." "Well Vegeta if it makes you feel better, I am always at your service". "That's good to know, well enough of this chit-chat lets clean up this mess before the onna comes out of her coffin." Right Vegeta- sama." "Such beautiful words from a beautiful man." "Hey what am I'm thinking like that about Kakarrot for, what's come over me all of a sudden."? 

Vegeta perished the thought for now. "Hey Kakarrot, let say for a friendly wager, who ever loses a sparring match has to get movies and snacks for a month." "What has Vegeta been smoking?" "Um, Vegeta did you bump your head when you transported out of the kitchen?" No my Sayin comrade, just mere issuing a bet." "Well you're on, so when do we begin?" "Right now, meet me in the gravity room in one hour." 

Vegeta walked out of the kitchen and into the bedroom. "Something's not right here, why is he being nice all of a sudden, I kinda feeling funny again maybe sparring would do me some good." During the hour Vegeta went to take a shower, he noticed he started to feel weird. "What is going on with me, I have the unknown feelings for Kakarrot, and I have yet to insult him and I feel myself strangely attracted to him.

" What is happening to me, could Kakarrot possibly be going through the same feelings I'm going through." "Nah, he couldn't be thinking those things about me, he would hurt his brain that way." "Well I got to take this shower, because I stink." "Dad". No answer. "Dad" "What is it boy can't you see I'm taking a shower.". "I know dad, but I have to ask you a question." 

"Trunks couldn't this wait until I actually come out of the shower." "Sorry dad, I didn't mean to bother you, I'll wait." "If it's so important, go ask Kakarrot." "You know what come to think of it, I will maybe he'll understand it better than you would, thanks dad." "Anytime, my purple haired one." 

Trunks, searched for Goku's ki. "Good I found you, I have a personal question to ask you." "Okay Trunks, what's up?" Well its kinda complicated, I don't know even where to begin." "Well start from the beginning." "Okay here goes nothing, you see me and Goten are very close friends." "I known that when you were first born." "Well what I'm saying is this, we are much more than friends." 

"I know I remember when you became blood brothers, my son was so scared of getting cut, Vegeta had to knock him out." Yea, well much closer than that." "I always remembered you always slept in the same bed and on occasion you still do, I think you are much to old to be sleeping in the same bed together." 

"Well, I'm getting to that, you see we love each other." "Yea, you love each other as siblings, like yourself and Bra." "Goku how many ways do I have to tell you we are sleeping with each other." " I already told you, your too old for that." "Oh God, this is hopeless." Getting frustrated Trunks belted out something Goku never thought would come out of Trunks mouth. "Me and Goten are having sex." "Come again" "Goku you heard me when I first drove up" 

Me and your son are having a sexual relationship." "Okay, how long has this been going on?" "For a few years now, I really love him, he is everything to me and I hope you're not disappointed in us." Trunks I totally accept you guys, the only thing is trying to convince your father." I know he would never accept such a thing, even if it is Goten.

" Well don't brood over it he get use to the idea, you see." Well can you convince him, I'm too much of a chicken to do it and he would definitely pound Goten into the ground, so could you help us?" "I see what I can do, but I can't promise you anything." "Thanks Goku I see why Goten loves you so much." "Well tell Goten I love him too." "Okay see ya dad." "DAD?" Yea, you just adopted me." 'That I did, good night son." "Good night" Trunks left out the front door. 

Just then Vegeta walked in. "Well, what did the brat want?" "Oh it was nothing, he just wanted to know when did you start using instant transmission." "Oh really, I'll show him, but not know its getting late and I have a bet to win." "Is that right Vegeta?" "Yea that's right, I'm going to kick you ass like it was 1999." "Quoting Prince I see, well it suits you besides you could use the high heels, because you are kind of short." "Fuck you and the Super Sayin you rode in on." 

"As I remember you rode that same Super Sayin, so get your mind right." "My mind is right, you're the one who got yours screwed up." "Whatever, lets get this party started." Just as they were about to go into the gravity room, Bulma stops them. "And where do you think you two are going?" "Well, I don't know where Kakarrot's going, but I'm going into that gravity room, if you don't mind," "As a matter of fact I do mind I need you to stay and watch Bra for me." 

"Woman, I will not babysit nobody's brat even if it was my own." "Well, I'm going out and Trunks is busy with his homework and I need you here, besides Goku can help out." "How are you just going to volunteer Kakarrot like that, did your ever ask him if he had plans or not, so inconsiderate." "Apparently, he had nothing to do, if he was going into the gravity room with you." "You don't know that, maybe he really had something else to do." "Well Goku, do you have any plans this evening?" "Say yea, yea." Vegeta whispered to Goku. 

"Vegeta, you know I can't lie to her. Goku whispered back. "Well?" "I don't have anything planned this evening." Okay that settles it, Vegeta you will make sure Bra does not drink no liquids before she goes to bed, make sure she takes a bath and brushes her teeth and comb her hair and braid it, the way she likes it, and read her a bedtime story you know where her books are." "And where are you going?" 

"I have a business dinner I have to attend to, we are trying to get this special client, so that is why I'm all dressed to kill." "And I though you were going out on a date." "Very funny Vegeta, just do this for me and I'll upgrade the gravity room." "Okay onna, your on, but remember this is the first and last time I'm going to watch that brat of ours." 

"Okay Vegeta, thank you and here is my credit card buy whatever you want." "Hey Vegeta I guess we don't have to spar after all we can get snacks and movies tonight compliments of Bulma." "You know what your right, its been a long time since I watched a movie, lets go." "Kakarrot, get Bra dressed, its cold out there bundle her up." "Okay Vegeta." Goku went into Bra's room where she sat on the floor playing with her dolls. "Hi Uncle Goku, you here to babysit me?" "I guess you can say that, hey how about coming with us to get some videos and junk food?" "YEA, let me get my coat." 

"Okay don't forget to put your hat and your gloves on and get a scarf too, its very cold outside." "I know, I am half Sayin and I could take the cold just like you, Uncle Goku." "Well not quite your are also half human and you could catch a cold, so bundle up." Goku helped Bra get dressed then they headed down the hallway. "Bra, are you in there?" Vegeta asked. "Yes daddy, I'm in here. "I guess she won't catch no cold in all those clothes she got on." 

"I guess not, she does look kinda packed in." "Well what are we waiting for Christmas, lets get a move on." So Goku gently picked up Bra and carried her to the car. Vegeta on the other hand had other plans, he sat in the back seat next to Bra. "Um Vegeta, don't you want to drive?" "No I don't feel like driving you drive, since you better at it than me." What, you know your better at it than me, I suck at it." "Kakarrot, don't try reverse psychology, its not going to work on me." 

"Okay Vegeta, you win, where to?" "The video store Uncle Goku." "The video store it is." It was a long drive to the video store, once they went in Bra already knew what she wanted to see. "Daddy, I know what I want to see." What would that be?" "Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone(" "Yeah, I wanted to see that too." "Yea, just like an overgrown kid that is Kakarrot." "Hey, Vegeta don't knock it until you try it, that is if you scared." "Are you challenging me Kakarrot?" 

"No just merely issuing a bet." "Well, I don't scare easily, so get whatever you want, you big over grown child." "Okay I'm going to get the Ring and lets see how scared you'll be." "Yea, we shall see." They brought the videos to the counter. "Kakarrot, pay for these I'll be right back, keep an eye on Bra." Okay, Vegeta" "Where did daddy go?" "I don't know honey, but lets pay for this and get back to the car okay?" "I wonder where Vegeta took off to, I can't feel his ki anywhere." "Okay, we're done here, lets get some snacks from the supermarket, okay?" "Oh goodie, can we get some popcorn and ice cream". 

"Anything your heart desires, my heart desires your father." What did you say Uncle Goku?" "Nothing Bra, lets go before the store closes." "Man, where did that come from, there goes that funny feeling again" "Oh Kami, help me" "Okay where did they go?" Vegeta asked himself. He felt their ki at the supermarket. "Oh great he's going to buy the whole damn supermarket, let me get him before he kills himself." "Oh there you are, I was wondering where you went, I took the liberty of picking up some snacks for the movie." 

"Well I hope you didn't forget the Pepsi and the Chips Ahoy." "Well Bra wanted popcorn and ice cream." "Well you can get that too, I just want these things also." They grabbed the items and went to the register to pay for it with the credit card Bulma gave them. "Well were quite finished so let get on our merry way, shall we." "Oh speaking of which, I'm driving back, if that's alright with you Kakarrot." "Sure no problem Vegeta" "Daddy, Let Uncle Goku drive, I want you to sit in the back with me." 

"Not now, maybe some other time, its getting late and I drive much faster'" "Vegeta, I know you can drive but don't OD, okay." "What are you talking about OD, what is that?" "He means don't over do it on the driving like when you are speeding." "Where did you get those words from?" "Got it from Trunks and Goten they say it a lot" They are suppose to be learning English in school not slang." 

"Vegeta everybody says slang every now and then." It is not appropriate behavior for the Prince of Sayins to speak like this." "Okay enough of this I'm driving and anybody that has a problem with it can fly home." No Vegeta-sama you can drive." "All right buckle up, you're in for the ride of your life." "Boy, I wish Vegeta was riding me like he riding this car." "Oh Kami, not them thoughts again." "Goku, get yourself together kid." Vegeta was driving so fast Bra and Goku were holding on for dear life. 

"Vegeta, you are going way too fast, remember you have Bra in the car with us." "I know Kakarrot, if you leave me alone I can concentrate on what I am doing." So finally they got to Capsule Corp. Bra and Goku felt queasy, they both wanted to throw up. The flew so fast out of the car they almost knock each other down trying to get to the bathroom. "What the hell happened to you two?" Vegeta had to ask being that they both looked green in the face. "Well Vegeta you drove so fast we started to get car sick and we had to throw up." " Well I'm glad you didn't throw up in my car." 

"Well I'm going to get something to settle our stomachs." "Daddy, you didn't have to drive so fast, we could of got hurt or something." Bra would I let you get hurt or something." "No daddy, I suppose not." "Good, now let Kakarrot get something for your stomach, then go put the movie in and we be there in a moment." "Okay daddy." "Kakarrot, where are you?" "I'm in here, just getting some Peptol Bismol for Bra's stomach." "Kakarrot, I'm sorry I was driving so fast, I just want to get Bra back home, so she could watch her movie." "I see, its alright I guess I see you in the living room." 

Bra came into the living room with the movies that were picked up at the video store. She noticed the movie the Ring was in the bag. "Oh man, I always wanted to see this movie, mommy wouldn't get it for me, because she says its scary, but I know daddy would let me see it." "Daddy, could I watch the Ring with you please?" "No Bra your mother gave me strict instructions not to let you see this movie, now you watch what you picked or go to bed," " Okay, I watch the movie." 

"That's a good girl, now how is your stomach?" "Its feeling much better, daddy." "Glad to hear it, Kakarrot hurry up, it's getting late and I want you in here now!" "Wow fussy little man you are, Bra take this it will help your stomach," "I'm not taking that it taste nasty." "Please take it, it would make your stomach feel better." No I'm not taking that awful medicine, daddy do I have to?" "Yes Bra take it or go to bed." "Alright, I'll take the stupid medicine, but it taste like crap." 

"Watch your mouth young lady, I'm not afraid of your mother to give you a good thrashing." "Vegeta its not that serious, Bra just hold your nose so you won't have to taste it." But I won't be able to breathe." " Here let me show you." Goku took a cup full of the medicine and held his nose and swallowed all of the contents. "See its not hard, here you try." He gave Bra a cupful of the medicine and she held her nose and swallowed the medicine. 

"Hey, I didn't taste any of it, but after I let my nose go, I could taste it. Uck." "Are you to done with the taste testing, we do have a video to watch". So Bra put the video in the machine, Vegeta turned down the lights and Goku got the snacks. During the movie, Bra kept getting up to go to the bathroom, leaving Vegeta and Goku by themselves. "This move isn't so scary, I beginning to think you are going to win this bet, which your not." "Vegeta not yet, and besides this is not the movie, the movie is still in the bag." 

You mean the Ring is suppose to scare me, yea right don't make me laugh." Well anyway, I heard a lot of people got scared because of this movie," Well Kakarott, I won't be one of those people, I am the Prince of all Sayains and I don't scare easily." "Sure, does worms ring a bell." See you went there on me and I tried to be nice, that's why I'm going to wax your ass tomorrow." 


End file.
